


One True Love

by Assthorn



Category: Strange Empire (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assthorn/pseuds/Assthorn
Summary: Rebecca and Morgan meet in the bathhouse.
Relationships: Rebecca Blithely/Morgan Finn
Kudos: 4





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, but just joined AO3 recently. I hope you like it.

Dr. Blithely dipped her pail into the water. She heard footsteps, but she knew to whom they belonged so she did not turn around. A mere moment later she could feel his hand on her waist and smell his rough, outdoorsman’s scent. She leaned into him for a moment, then quickly turned, intent on seeing him and touching him as much as possible. But his words halted her.

“You are my true love.”

She smiled, knowing it was true, then quickly began to undress. She knew what she wanted, and if Mr. Finn loved her as he said then she was certain that he would want the same thing. 

“If your man comes in here-“

“He won’t, not with his leg as it is. Please. Please.” She said breathlessly. 

Mr. Finn took her hand and pulled her further into the bath house, as if her words had undone him.

They certainly had. Morgan wanted her, had admired the set of her face from the moment he first saw her. Back then, he hadn’t even noticed that she was partially undressed. Now she was undressed again, wanting him, begging him to touch her. He doubted any man would be able to deny such a request from the enchanting Dr. Blithely, and he was no exception. 

“Please,” she said again and he pressed her gently against a pillar, pressed their bodies together and finally their lips.

She kissed as if she would die without. Though he suspected her to be naive, he would never have guessed from that kiss alone. 

And it was not just the kiss. She braced her back against the pillar so that she could press herself into him. She was not merely and empty vessel, waiting passively to be filled. She was like a predatory animal that had drawn him into her den and had now set herself upon him. She stopped abruptly, pushing him a half step back.

“You. I want to see you.” She boldly looked at down his hips and then back in his eyes. It was not a request, as “please,” had been. All the same, he would have to deny her. If they met like this again he would tell her. But if her husband got his way and this was the only time with her, he wanted them both to enjoy it with no revelations to sour the memory.

“Not yet, Sweet.” He glanced at her, afraid of rejection, but she didn’t say anything, just continued to breathe through her parted, reddened lips. Mr. Finn hastily pulled off his work glove and knelt, glancing up at her again to confirm her consent, and his hand swiftly made its way under her long skirt and petticoat. He found her leg and followed it upwards as he stood, cupping her sex.   
He wanted badly to taste her, instead, but he also needed to hold her and to see her face as he touched her there for the first (and likely last) time. 

He was not disappointed. The second he made contact with her slick sex she gasped and her eyes slammed shut, then fluttered open as if she could not bear to look away from him. She glanced downwards as well, no doubt curious to see what he was doing, but her view was blocked by their bodies and their clothes. She looked at him again.

“Ride it,” said Mr. Finn, “nice little pony.” He pressed his fingers between her folds and stroked his fingers back and forth against her.

The breath exploded from Rebecca’s lips and she rocked her hips against his hand.

“I, I feel…” She struggled to put the words together. Words had never been a weakness for her, but she was suddenly finding them impossible.

“Shhhh,” Morgan whispered, his lips brushing her ear and sending darts of pleasure shooting through her already over-taxed nerves. “I know, I know. I want you to feel. Let go and feel.”

“You…”

He pressed a little harder, rubbed a little faster. He could feel the firm nub under his fingers, the one that would make her come apart, if only he treated it just right.  
Rebecca squealed, then slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

“This is all I want,” Morgan said, becoming breathless himself. “I want to see you quiver. I want to see you come apart and know it’s because of me.”

More muffled sounds made their way around Rebecca’s hand. She dropped her head against the pillar, and dropped her hand too. But when Morgan shifted his angle slightly she collapsed forward, her face pressed into his neck, arms clinging to his slender shoulders.

He was supporting most of her weight now, and he slowly sank to the floor, taking Rebecca with him.

Though he hated to, he withdrew their hand.

“No, don’t stop!” Rebecca begged, her eyes wild. “Please, please, I need… I’m so close to something wonderful, please, I will do-“

“I’m just moving us around, Sweet. Come sit here.” Morgan had shifted so his back was against the pillar and he guided her to sit between his spread legs, her back resting against his chest.  
He shook off his other glove, then started to draw Rebecca’s skirt over her knees so he could reach her. As soon as she understood what he wanted she scrambled to help, her normally precise hands clumsily dragged the fabric up to her waist. She bent her knees to help keep it there and wished she had thought to take off her corset earlier. It was too late now- she was not willing to move away to let him loosed it so she open the busk. They would just have to work around it.

“There now,” he murmured, doing that trick with his lips and her ear again and she let out a moan. “You’ll have to be quieter than that, sweet.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…”

Morgan chuckled, bringing his lips to her neck, while moving one hand into the top of her corset to fondle her breast, gently squeezing.

She squirmed against him and he felt his own zings of pleasure racing through him. No, he reminded himself, this is about her. 

Morgan took his other hand, his right hand, and found his way back to her sex. This time he began in earnest. He had only been teasing before, riling her up. But now he was more aggressive, trying different things until he found what she liked, what made her buck against him and sink her teeth into her arm to stay quiet.

Well, relatively quiet. Her grunts and sobs and moans, though muffled, were still audible and they were driving Morgan crazy. She was so uninhibited, so wet and enjoying herself so much he could hardly take it. He wanted to flip her around and have her use her lips on him to relieve the horrible ache under the fly of his trousers. He knew she would do it if he asked her, but he also knew that would put a stop to things. Even if she wasn’t disgusted, her medical curiosity would take over and that would be that.

So instead he drew his left hand away from her breast and brought it down to meet the right, using one finger to gently probe at her opening and when she responded favourable he started to gently work his way inside her.

So wet and hot and tight. He let out a groan of his own and burrowed his face into her neck and her loose hair. He bit her neck, right where it met the shoulder, not caring that some of her hair got into his mouth.

She cried out again and as his hands worked he could feel her whole body tensing, inside and outside. It wouldn’t be long now. 

Seconds later she burst, sobbing into her hands, which were both covering her mouth and face now. He slowed and gentled his movements but did not stop and she rode that wave, kicking her legs out and slamming her head back against the shoulder. Eyes closed, mouth open.

When she finally quieted, Morgan withdrew his hand and smoothed her skirt down as far as he could reach. Then he brought his hand up to his mouth.

“What are you doing?” Rebecca mumbled, her body limp and warm against his.

“I’m tasting you.”

“Why?”  
“Because I want to.” He put his finger into his mouth and closed his eyes to savour it. 

“How do I taste?” She asked drowsily.

“Good,” Morgan said, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face once again in her hair. “So good.”


End file.
